What Is It That I Want?
by BubblingIllusion
Summary: Ryouga has fallen for his childhood friend Aera a long time ago. Although due to his analytical thinking and insecurities, he refuses to be more captivated by her but how long can he keep this up for? Really, what is it that Ryouga wants?
1. I Don't Want You

**I Don't Want You**

I really love this peaceful life; the fresh air of Cliff Village, the friendly nature of the citizens, the delicious food Lynn makes for me, the serene environment and Aera, my one best friend in the world. Well I assume that is what she thinks but really…………I don't know when I fell in love with her. I would've never thought I'd come to like anyone in my entire life especially not a human! I had suffered at their hands before, I hated them so much, I detested them. Their very existence makes my blood boil and to think that I've been living with them for so long as well. However I don't seem to mind this village as much, if I did I'd just have to hide it because I have to be cautious not to let people know Lynn and I are Summon Beasts. I wonder if it's because she's her. Aera, she is the clumsiest, loudest, rashest, and most stubborn person I have ever met in my life. She isn't cute at all and yet….I don't know how I let myself be captivated by her. Is it because of her determination and bright disposition that made me this way? Lynn often told me that I've begun to talk a lot more once I met her. We've been together since we were kids, it was only natural for us to be together. I am her very best friend in the whole world and she is my most important person.

_Really? Someone like that?.....Like Aera_

Although if I have to be very careful not to say anything strange in front of her otherwise I'd ruin this 'perfect' relationship we have now. I think I'll be fine, I haven't fallen for her enough to lose control over myself. I think it'll be pretty easy to play along with her 'best buddies' story. I've been doing it for a number of years now, and I haven't revealed anything about my true self to her either. I know the time will come one day and when it does, her trust will be shattered but Aera is far too kind to be able to hate me. She is too predictable, it's quite amusing actually; her facial expressions, her reactions, her language, it's all so interesting. I can't let myself be sucked in by her any longer; I have to keep a distance but one close enough to be able to maintain a healthy friendship. I must admit, this does hurt a little at times but it's the best for everyone. It's just taboo for a human and Summon Spirit to be together, when I think about it like that it doesn't hurt as bad because I know even fate is against it.

So it is wrong to be able to 'want' her, then I must not.

_It's wrong...._

I don't know why I spend days like this just thinking about such useless information. All I need to do is 'live' until that day comes right? Until the day where our world will start falling all around us and the chain that links us together will be broken. I wonder……..when will that time arrive? It's not as if I want it to come faster. I actually want time to slow down so I can spend more time in this peaceful life of mine. I'm very content just living a very ordinary and mundane life, even though hardly anything exciting happens in Cliff Village, seeing her face every day is enough to sustain my boredom.

I've often asked Lynn if we could move to another place. We could make up an excuse that she has a disease and needed to travel somewhere else to improve her health. If not I could've always thought of another excuse, fooling humans wasn't all that hard but Lynn would always reply with the same question. "Do you really want to leave?" Then I'd reflect back on what I have said and shake my head lightly. I wondered why I never just nodded……it must be because of that girl again. I'm sure that if I left she'd be sad for a certain period of time and move on, all humans are like that. Just give them a number of days to get over a lost item, or a number of months to get over a broken relationship or a number of years for death. Humans are so easily influenced, say one thing and they would immediately take it to heart. I suppose Aera isn't that much different from the either, after all she is still a human. I would love to think that she was different from the rest of them but it's not possible. She is weak like them and lets her emotions sway everywhere, quite a handful really. If I beat her in a duel she would always pout and pretend to be 'cool' about the whole thing. It amuses me how she thinks I can't see through her, Aera is so dense. Every time she makes food for me, she would always sit there in excitement waiting for my reply. I teasingly tell her it needs improvement and it tastes like crap each time. Her angry expression and the way she sticks her tongue out is so cute. They way she snatches the plate out of my hand and yells she'd never make me anything again is also funny, especially when she hands me more food the following week.

_Heh, she really is cute._

Sometimes she can be predictable and sometimes she can surprise me beyond imagination. Like how she tried to get me to wear a bracelet to 'prove' our friendship, of course I refused immediately to wear such a odd looking thing. Most human girl's would've thrown a fit and threw the bracelet at me while running away crying or they'd happily accept my decision and tell me to 'think' about it. Aera however had the most unusual reaction……she kicked me in the….the place where the sun doesn't shine until I fell to my knees, then slipped the bracelet on my right hand. I remembered looking at her satisfied smirk and the words she uttered to me "Wear it or our friendship dies…..along with you." Ahahaha….that was quite a sight; I had always thought she was just a bubbly, young girl up until that moment. That's when I realized that this girl was also quite stubborn and aggressive. She can act cute and girly one moment but determined and like a 'hero' the next. She really is interesting; I suppose that's why I chose her to stick around all these years.

Falling in love with such a girl is really quite troublesome. I can't say that I would want to spend the rest my life with her, I think that's be taking it a bit too far. I don't want her to be my 'girlfriend' or whatever these humans call it but I don't want anyone else to have her either. I guess this is what you call a hypocrite, being around humans for so long has made me gained their obnoxious features.I wonder her someone like he can stand to be around me for such a long time. Personally I think I'm quite intimidating and as people call it 'anti-social'. Strange though, Aera tells me that a number of girls like me though….strange isn't it. How can human girls be so blind? I guess Aera is the only realistic one because she doesn't possess these feelings for me…..which is slightly disappointing I must say. Those girls just probably feel attracted to me because of my looks, I mean I can't say many like the way I speak. Only Aera has ever said that the language I use to entertaining. She says its funny because I'm not saying what I truly feel and only spewing kinds words to people. It's only around her that I can say whatever I want. With others I have to watch what I say even if it sounds fake and my voice is as cold as ice. Only Aera....

_It can only be you huh._

Really that girl….. When will she understand my feelings? Haha never I guess…..because I never told her about my feelings. They will forever be remained locked within me because once they are released there is no taking them back. I fear the unknown. No, I fear Aera's reaction. If she looked at me with eyes filled with disgust and shock, if she backed away from my presence to turn around and run, if she would no longer even glance at me when we walk past each other….I don't think I'd be able to handle that. So this means I can never tell her about my 'real' self as well, it's regretful but true. There is no way she wouldn't be devastated that I lied to her all these years, human relationships are built on trust after all. So to prevent this trust from falling apart I must not get too close to Aera, this means I can't want her…..no I DON'T want her._ I don't want Aera......_

Ahhhhh….I really feel hungry now, after all this thinking. My stomach can't take so much brain power in a day. Now what is it that I want to eat?_........................................................................................So what is it that I want......to eat?  
_

"Ryouga? Ryouuuuuuga" It's that voice again; sweet, bubbly and slightly annoyed. I would be able to recognize that voice anywhere. "Neeeeeee, wake up! I want you to try this curry Orin taught me to make."

"Hehe, I'm pretty sure it'll bad," I smirked and looked up at the pouting figure blocking the sun from my eyes.

"Ehhh? You bastard! You haven't even tried it yet? I'm sure it'd be better than just lying here doing nothing on the grass!." She yelled and started throwing her weak punches in my direction. She truly is amusing.

"Hahaha, ok ok I'll eat it." I picked up her curry and took a spoonful, all her cooking actually taste pretty decent. "Gross. Are you trying to kill me you idiot? Gosh, are you really a girl? You're cooking really sucks!" but I could never tell her that he cooking tasted fine, otherwise I'm afraid this tiny gap between us might close.

"What? I thought it tasted alright this time." Looking confused she took a bite of her own creation. "Maybe, it's just me then….or maybe it's because you have no good sense in food." She laughed a little and smiled at me while holding the boxed lunch closer to my body. "Want more?"

"Yeah…..I want it."


	2. I Don't Want To See You

**I Don't Want To See You**

….Ahhh, it's just another ordinary day isn't it. That wasn't a question but a statement. I guess Cliff Village isn't very exciting anymore, this life sure is boring. Everyday it's just the same thing over and over and over again. It is as if this tiny village is stuck in a rut; a never ending cycle of utter boredom. I don't understand why people are so content with their lives here, is this really what humans want? It's so difficult to understand…Geez after living here for so long I still can't figure out how they think completely even though they are so simple minded. What they think is fun is so strange to me; going fishing, cooking or shopping, it's almost laughable. Don't they see the invigorating thrill in hunting down monsters and obtaining power? I guess it's because they are weak, they can't understand the joy of defeating those that are weaker than you.

Haha that also applies to Aera, she hates hurting small animals because she finds them 'cute'. She is basically a small animal herself though; she is attracted to food, weak and gets overly excited when she sees me. I know I shouldn't be comparing the girl I love with a small creature but the similarities are endless. I amazes me how she can have so much energy, she never stops jumping around….kind of like a rabbit. I can almost imagine her with a pair of long ears sticking out of her head…haha I'd love to see that. NO! No inappropriate thoughts Ryouga!...Okay I almost lost myself for a second there. I have to control myself, I can't be careless like that again. Even if they are just images in my head but then before you know I'm undressing her on my bedroom floor. Ugh! I said to STOP thinking about that Ryouga! God! What have these humans done to me? Where has my calm and demure manner gone? This is unacceptable Ryouga….

I have been noticing lately that I have been thinking about Aera a little more than usual, which I know IS a problem. The only question is why? And how do I fix it?

I actually have no idea why I have been thinking about her a little more these days. Is it because this village is so peaceful and boring that I have nothing better to do? Or is it that I am slightly losing my grip on my emotions and letting her captivate me day by day? Who knows but I surely hope it is not the second option, if it is so then I must stop seeing her more often. Yes, to be able to fix this new problem of him I should avoid Aera for a few days, see her again and then avoid her. Then once my mind returns to normal I will continue on with life like nothing had ever happened.

_Hmmm but seeing her less often?_

Can I really cut down on my only source of entertainment? What else would I be able to do if there isn't Aera around to bully? Think Ryouga think…you don't want to die of boredom. I suppose I can go find another toy to amuse me while I ignore Aera for a few days….no wait that would only stir up misunderstandings. Geez, if only humans weren't too quick to jump to conclusions then this would've been so simple. Then I guess I can always train with monsters from the more distance places while I'm ignoring her, I could use the extra experience in the future. Perfect. Now all I need is an excuse to be able to tell Aera each time I have to leave her…..Hmmm she's not the brightest star in the sky I must admit so almost anything would do. I'm sure I can make something up and say it in an intellectual manner then she'd probably still believe me. Ok I'll just say that I'm going to go meditate out in the woods because it is good for the 'man's' soul. She's so dense she'll believe it but the thing is she'll definitely want to follow me. I'll just say that she's so annoying and I won't be able to concentrate. That would make her a little upset and then leave acting as if she doesn't care. It's okay if she is hurt a little bit because she'll be okay in the end. Alright then I calculated this perfectly in my head so I guess I can use this idea today and see it works. I'll stop seeing her today and tomorrow.

_Yeah….I have to stop seeing her now._

I opened my eyes and slowly got out of my bed, casually walking outside of my bedroom door with a smirk on my face I wonder about what today will bring. Knowing exactly where Aera would be at this time I headed towards the lake. Passing by empty faces saying 'good morning' to me with mellow voices, this village sure is boring. I smiled back and replied with high zest at each one of them, not even taking notice of which one is which. I really couldn't care less about these kind empty words that people spew out. Humans probably don't even mean a word they say. Good morning? Good bye? Aren't they just what we feel obligated to say because society expects us to? If a person doesn't reply to one's 'good morning' then they can be view as anti-social or with a bad personality. Already feeling dull and unsatisfied I reached the lake to see Aera struggling to catch a fish again. I chuckled at her simplemindedness and walked closer towards her. Thinking it would be quite amusing to scare her and make her drop all her bait into the water I slyly crept up behind her. Bending down towards the side of her head, it appears that she hasn't noticed me yet, I softly blew in her ear. She jumped and shrieked, as expected her bait came flying into the lake….but her hands also came flying towards my face.

"Gyak!" I fell backwards and landed on my side. "W-what the hell was that Aera?" I yelled at her. I know the way I speak and the way I think are very different. I suppose it's because Aera can't really understand such a 'complicated' way of speaking anyway. I know I can only speak freely with this flustered yet annoyed girl in front of me. However that is not entirely true, I may just be contradicting myself but I know I can't reveal my feelings for her. Even though I can say mostly whatever is on my mind I can never show her my cynical thoughts, otherwise she'd think differently of me. That is one thing I cannot do, I cannot do anything that might change our relationship. I am content with the way it is now…..

"B-but that's because you scared me you idiot!" Her cheeks grew slightly redder and she flailed her arms in the air. "Geez! All the bait I was saving up is gone now, are you happy you jerk?" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Haha but of course I'm happy, that reaction was priceless." I smirked and stood up. That was the truth though, I was amused by her reaction so I told her I was. If this was just another girl from the village I would've laughed a little and 'apologized' to her, then with my angel's smile I would say 'but I couldn't help it, you were too cute.' That would make any girl melt in their shoes, such acting deserves an award, I would never actually mean such cheesy words. That is why I never say such things to Aera because I know I would be lying to her again and again.

"Ehhhh? What was that? I lost all that bait because of YOU and now you're mocking me?" He face grew angrier but that just amused me even more. "Uwah! You jerk, I never want to see you again!"

"Ahahaha, yeah yeah I want to hang out with you too." I laughed and lent my hand out to her. "Really Aera, you're so entertaining." Really though, must you say that you don't want to see me? Isn't that my line because I'll be ditching you for the next few days. Haha but don't feel too day though Aera, I'll be more bored than you. It's not like I want to see her everyday.

_I don't want to see you….._

"What! I never said I wanted to hang out with you!" She screamed at me while taking my hand which made me chuckle a little. "Geez, don't do deciding things on your own."

"Haha of course my princess." I smirked kissed her hand. "Your wish my command." I knew that this would make her go berserk, since this village doesn't have many men so she hasn't had much experience. Aera is actually very shy and she'll get flustered by very little things like this. Although most girls would as well but I can't blame them though. I really do love teasing you Aera, if only days like these would last forever…. After this she'll yank her hand out of my grasp and then go on about how much an idiot of I am with a blushing face. She would stutter and won't be able to look at me properly but then I'd tell her to get over it and everything will be okay again.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She yanked her hand from my grasp. Heh, just like I predicted. "Ryouga! You idiot!" She blushed a bright red colour and looked at me with a flustered look. Bingo, I know her thoughts completely. "Don't you dare…do something…..so….DISGUSTING AGAIN!"

_…Huh?_

Before I knew it a fist flung right into my stomach and the pain resonated throughout my body like a ricocheting bullet. Unbelievable….she managed so surprise me yet again. Heh…..I guess that's why I love you. I fell the ground clutching my stomach, I looked up at the surprised yet blushing figure towering above me. I gave her a death glare which caused her to recoil back a little.

I think I can tell her right now. "Aera I think we should stop hanging out for a while. I think I'm going to spend some alone time meditating." Alright, now this would make it look like I'm only saying this because I'm mad at her for hitting me. Hmmm, strange development but I guess it would do as well. I slowly got up to a sitting position and looked at Aera straight in the eyes.

"…..Eh?" She was shocked by my sudden message and then hung her head low. "I see…"

Hmmm…..did this make her depressed? Well I didn't really plan for that to happen but I guess it doesn't really matter, she'll get over it later anyway.

"Ryouga! You loser! I just hit you once and then you go and decide that we're not friends anymore? What the hell? Just suck it up you pansy!" She was yelling at me and such force. "Fine I get it! I'm just bother huh? Well then I guess I'll stop following you! Bye!" Then she just stormed off….. Sitting there speechless I didn't really know what to think, did she really just think up that whole scenario in her head? Sometimes I really wonder what kind of things run in there, maybe she's missing s screw or two. Aha Aera I just can't get enough of you. Well this is also because now out relationship has distanced a little so the chance of my confessing, which was about 0.1% yesterday is now 0.05%

Now when I think enough time has passed I'll just go over to her and apologize and all will be well again. I think I need at least 2 days to be able to get our relationship to normal.

***The next day***

This is really boring…..it's already the afternoon but I'm still in bed…..why am I so lethargic today? Didn't I decide that I was going to go training? Why am I suddenly so lazy? It must be these humans, rubbing their bad habits onto me, how annoying. I wonder what Aera is doing now, sulking in her room maybe? Or she could be outside complaining to some random about how much of an idiot I am. Wait…..why am I wondering about her? I don't care right now remember...I don't want to see her right now remember? I really don't to see her…

_I don't want to see you…..right?_

Getting out of my bed I hazily walked out of my house to find something to do. Slowly wondering around town I see everyone busily working. It's strange…..was this village always this lively? Was it because I was always so preoccupied with Aera that I was blinded to the world around me? Here I thought I knew everything about humans but is it that in reality…I don't know anything at all? No, no that's just silly I analyze them everyday…..I see a woman with her child, the child is crying because it's flower died. I glanced down at my feet to see a couple of flowers blooming….how foolish as if I'd trouble myself with something like this. I should just ignore them.

Then I remember something….. I see a young boy and girl, they are waling hand in hand down the village. The girl holding a flower and smiling like an idiot. "I'm so happy you picked this for me~" her voice sounded really happy and her face was beaming. The boy just sighed and kept walking but the girl held his hand a little tighter…..

What the hell….what kind of useless flashback was that? Well whatever it was I ended up picking that flower and giving it to the child. Oh….I remember….that was….Aera and I, that was the flower I picked for her and she was so happy that day. I think…I only did it because…..I wanted to see her smile. I see… without even realizing it I ended up outside of Aera's house, she was sitting beside her door looking at me with a shocked faced. Rushing to get up, she dashed towards me and then gave me a little glare.

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore." She teasingly gave me a little glare out of satisfaction. 'Geez, you should really watch before you say things." She then gave me that smile…..yeah, that never changing smile from long ago. What I wanted to see…

"I wanted to see it….." I uttered. "You're angry face that is hahaha."

_I really wanted to..._


	3. Why Would I Want That?

**Why Would I Want That?**

Ahh I guess avoiding her didn't work out after all. Geez then maybe I'll be stuck with this flat-chested girl for the rest of my life. Heh but then again is that really so bad? Sigh…what am I saying of course it would be bad. Not bad for me but definitely bad for her. How would she react when she finds out I'm not human. Let's just say under very strange circumstances we actually got wedded and maybe even built a family. Her world would come crashing down if she finds out that her very own flesh and blood is not human. I know the human mind and especially Aera's won't be able to cope with it if that happens. I don't think I'll be able to lie to her for that long anyway. Heh but this is just a 'what if' story, it's not like something of this caliber would ever happen in reality anyway. I lie back on the grass and listen to the sounds of nature flow sweetly pass me ears. Such a peaceful place. I really don't want to put it in any danger….but I know that wish is futile.

Sick of thinking I turned my back towards the shade and close my eyes, trying to drown out the world for even just a second. It doesn't work. I keep thinking and thinking and thinking. I'm thinking too much. However I never voice my true opinions to anyone. I would not even tell them to Aera….the one thing that I treasure the most, probably. I can't tell anyone; they won't understand. The human mind is complex but it's not as complex as those of Summon Creatures. Aera also isn't the smoothest wetstone in the inventory, it's no use telling her these anyway.

"Ryouga~" I hear a familiar voice calling my name. "Ryougaaaaaaa."

Oh god. I sit up and nonchalantly look at the figure puffing in front of me. I glance at he slightly red face with her small mouth gasping for air, at her tiny hands placed firmly on her knees to regain balance, at her soft hair blowing in the wind and at…

"Ehe found ya" Aera smiled with delight.

"Hmph, you sure did." I smiled back at her.

"Hey Ryouga guess what?" Aera exclaimed happily while sitting down next to me.

"What?" I replied with the one word she wanted to hear but with just slightly less enthusiasm than she expected. Aera pouts a little and then turns her body around to shuffle through her pocket.

"Ah! Found it." She beamed and pulled out a strange doll. "Isn't just the coolest thing you've ever seen?"

"What is that thing?" I asked feeling puzzled. "Is it some sort of voodoo doll?"

"WHAT? That was uncalled for Ryouga." She yelled and stuck her tongue out at me. "And to think that I was going to give it to you."

"Give that…to me?" I was really confused now. Who in the world would want such a grotesque looking doll? "But who in the world would want such a grotesque looking doll?"

She hung her mouth wide open. Oops, I suddenly said what I really though.

"Ryouga! I made this for you. You should at least be a little happy about it." Aera suddenly hits me over the head with the doll. "I worked really hard on it you know."

"Ouch but it looks like some kind of deformed rabbit. Why would you make me such a thing?" I rubbed my head a little.

"Wow Ryouga, you're really on a role today huh?" She glares indifferently at me. "Sigh but no, a kind girl in the village taught me how to make it"

"Heh really, I better tell her to quit her day job then." I uttered to myself quietly.

"What was that?" She eviled me.

"Yourhairlooksnicetoday." I quickly replied.

"Oh well thanks Ryouga." She smiled.

"Whew, safe." I breathed a sigh of relief. "But anyway what's so special about this thing?"

"Hey, it's not a thing. It's a love doll." She hugs the mutated rabbit doll bear tightly. "it'll bring you good luck."

"Ughh I'm kind of afraid it'll come to life and night and kill me." I jokingly laugh at her.

"Ryougaaaa!" She then hits me several times again with the strange doll. "Just listen to my story."

"Ahaha okay okay, I'll listen. Just don't hit me anymore." I said as I block her attacks with my hands. It's only Aera who can bring out this cheerful side of me and somehow I'm kind of glad that she's the only one.

"Well get this, if you carry this rabbit with you when you confess to your beloved then they'll say yes. Oh but it must be at night under a sky full of diamond stars. How romantic is that? Don't you think so Ryouga?" Aera squeals a little like some deranged fan girl.

"Um…." Was all I could say. "Okay then….that's very good. Nice job."

"You don't sound excited at all." She stops smiling to herself and flashes me an angry look.

"Hmm oh, that's because I'm not." I innocently smile back at her while she continues to hit with that stupid rabbit. Ahh teasing her is probably the highlight of my day.

"Well I'm giving this to you whether you like it or not! I mean Ryouga the only girl who hangs around you is me. Do you really want to just be around me all the time?" She gives me a concerned look, I don't know why but that kind of pisses me off.

"I don't mind it besides the whole village has already fallen for me anyway. Why do I need a love charm?" I jokingly smile at her but it was true though, I am certain that every female living here wants to be with me one way or another.

"Conceited much Ryouga?" She laughs a little. 'Ah but wait, I haven't fallen for you."

I cringe at her statement.

"Hmm, well you can't fall for me unless you're a girl. Oh no, don't tell me you're homosexual Aera. I'm sorry but I just don't feel that way." I dramatically raise my hand to bloke her face from my view. "Ah it is like forbidden unrequited love on your part Aera."

"Grr in any case take the doll." She throws it into my hands and gets up. "I don't want you to end up alone Ryouga."

"I don't want this thing." I coldly throw it back into her hands. "Give it to someone who believes in this nonsense. If you ask me this whole fairy tale is a waste of time. I don't even know why you girls bother, it's a bunch nonsensical garbage. Love potions and good-luck charms don't exist. What a waste of time."

"Ryouga…"Aera stared at me in disbelief for a long time.

Oh no, I was telling her what I really thought. Why did I say all that and why did it sound so abnormally cruel? Why did I say that? She's going to think I'm some cynical bastard now. Ugh why does this always happen when she's around?

"I'm sorry, I won't bother you about stuff that makes you uncomfortable anymore." She smiles at me with a melancholy look on her face. "Sorry Ryouga."

Ah no, don't make that face. Don't you dare make that face in front of me. Smile. Smile damn it! Why can't I say any of this to her? I was just spewing words out a moment ago and now suddenly my lips are sealed? Aera, don't be sad. Don't look at me like that, don't be uncomfortable. Honestly I don't feel that it's that stupid if you think it's good. I just look up at her with a painful expression.

"Heh…..LIKE HELL I'D SAY THAT!." With a swing of her hand, the doll comes flying right at me and hits me in the stomach. Critical hit. "Tch, don't act so high and mighty Ryouga. I made this for YOU so YOU'RE going to use it and YOU'RE going to like it and THANK me when you find a girlfriend. Is that clear?

"Y-yes ma'am." I clutch my stomach and started wheezing a little.

"Good." Her evil boss face then turns into an angel's. Yandere?

"A-anyway does this thing work on everyone?" I pick up the rabbit with one hand.

"Of course, any person you wish." She smiles and bends down towards me.

"Heh would it work on you?" I laugh a little.

"EH?" She stumbles backwards with her face bright red.

"I mean I wanted to see if it would work on men." I shot her a smile and gave the rabbit a fake hug. "Thanks Aera, I want it now. I'll take care of it."

"Ryouga is there something you're not telling me?" She crawls towards me and stares intently into my eyes.

I love you.

"Hmm, whatever do you mean?" I looked away and nervously laughed.

"You're not into men are you?" She says in a casual tone of voice.

What..

"Aera..." Taking the rabbit doll while gritting my teeth, I hit her swiftly on the head.


	4. You Don't Want Me

**You Don't Want Me**

It's just another day today…A clear blue sky, a gentle breeze and a bright sun. Really? Everyday is so peaceful, nothing bad ever happens in Cliff Village. Sometimes I actually wished a casualty would occur so that my mind would have something other than Aera to think about. When everything is this peaceful all my mind can focus in is Aera, I think this sort of lifestyle must be unhealthy for the body and soul.

Ryouga, what are you thinking? She's your childhood friend AND she's a human. Not to mention she's a clumsy idiot who doesn't even half the brain power you do, PLUS her sex appeal is below that of your very own sister. It's a big world there and you know you can get any woman you want. One's who would not defy you, one's with more voluptuous bodies, one's with a more intelligent mindset, one's with more charm, one's who are much more capable than Aera… No, I guess she's really the only one that I want right now. Ugh, this is impractical thinking Ryouga. Even if you have fallen for her there is no guarantee she feels the same way. You know nothing good can ever come from this relationship; you're just going to end up in another Master and Slave affiliation. Then you'll slowly begin to hate her and wish she was never born, that you never met her.

"Maybe it's best just to keep things the way they are." I mumbled to myself while staring at the cloudless sky.

"Ryougaaaa~" A voice called from the distance.

"Again? Really this girl has too much free time on her hands." I muttered under my breathe but smiled a little as a small figure approached me.

"Ryouga! I found you." Aera smiled.

"Heh, what are you so happy about? You always do." I smiled back at her and beckoned her over to sit next to me. "What brings you here this time?"

"Huh? I just wanted to see you." She replied with a confused tone of voice.

Just wanted to see me…Such a modest form of happiness Aera has given me. With only those few words I can feel myself a little more energized. Really? Does she not know what is saying to me? Does she not realize the effect of her words? This girl is more dangerous than she seems.

"Aha, really now. I am honoured." I jokingly laugh. "But in other words, you're just bored and have nothing to do at the moment right?"

"Ah! You got me Ryouga. Ahaha yeah actually Blaire wanted me to do another 100 swings again today but I told him I have a date with you." She cheerfully replied.

"D-Date? How did Blaire reply to that?" I questioned in shock. That sentence really startled me for a second…If only it was true though.

"Ahaha, he fainted." Aera smiled nonchalantly.

"….I don't think that's something to be smiling about." I looked at her with a disapproving face.

"It's Blaire, he'll be just fine Ryouga. Don't be such a worrywart." Aera's facial expression didn't change, as if she didn't even care how Blaire was doing.

"A-anyway, we should get back and see how he's doing." I sighed and stood up slowly. While I was about to standup fully Aera grabbed my hand.

"Eh? I wanted to spend time with Ryouga today though." She looked up at me with her big, round, blue eyes. Shit, I can feel my heart leaping out of my chest.

"A-ah." Was all I could mumble. This girl…she has my wrapped around her little finger. Really? A great guy like me? Someone who is powerful, intelligent and has great charisma. How could someone like me fall for someone with that? I should be the one influencing people not be the one getting manipulated.

"Sit down Ryouga, let's just stay like this for a little longer." Aera smiled, her smile…ugh I'm so sick of getting monopolized by it. Reluctantly I sat down again, I was reluctant because who knows what I might do to her if she keeps this going.

"Aera…you know you really should control your mouth around me." I muttered with my hand over my mouth, I couldn't look directly into her eyes.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" She leaned in confused. "Ryouga?"

I took a little glimpse and her face…I shouldn't have. Her smooth white skin, her soft looking lips, her pink sinuous hair, her big round eyes… I can't just NOT feel anything when she's this close. Ugh, this brainless girl, she doesn't even realize what's going inside my head. Even when I take a little glimpse I can't turn my head away after that. It's as if she's releasing some kind of chemical that disrupts a person's normal train of thoughts. I can't! I can't let myself be mesmerized by her anymore! This. Has. To. Stop.

"Argh! Get away from me." I unconsciously pushed he away. "Ah."

_What am I doing?_

"W-What? What are you doing Ryouga? Why are you acting like this?" Aera raised her voice and frowned. "If this is a joke, you're going too far."

"A-a joke? You think this is a joke. Really? Don't you even realize that YOU'RE the joke?" I yelled and thrashed my hands in the air.

_Hey, this isn't funny. Why am I being like this?_

"H-Huh? What's gotten into you? I didn't even say anything or DO anything wrong?" She screamed and suddenly got up.

"Nothing wrong? You don't even know what you're saying. You don't understand anything, you really are an idiot." I turned my head away from her and got up.

_Stop. Stop saying these things._

"Then tell me what I said that made you so mad Ryouga. Tell me right now." She shot me and stern and angry look. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Pfft why would I even want to look at a distorted face like that. I'm afraid I'll start crying involuntarily." I sneered. "Aera, the things you say make me want to go crazy sometimes."

_RYOUGA! Why are spouting nonsence?_

"W-What was that? Ryouga you may be my friend but you're going too far! Especially when you haven't given me a proper reason. What. Did. I. Say. To. Make. You Angry?"

"It's everything you say! It's everything you do! Always smiling at me, always laughing, always having that cheerful disposition, always trying to find me, always following me around. Y-You're so irritating."

_This is not true. It's not irritating, I love these qualities about her, I love all of it. Why am I saying all these atrocious things?_

"So you've been hating me since that day we met? Why didn't you just say so all these years? Have you been lying to me all this time?" Aera started to tear up a bit. "Ryouga, huh?"

"N-no that's not it but…" I jerked back a little.

"But what? I've always treasured you since the day we met, I was always so happy when I'm with you. You'll always find ways to make me feel better, you were my very important person and now to find out that it was all a lie? It hurts you know? I always thought we were really close, I always found hanging out with you fun and I always looked forward to it." Aera started sobbing a little and looked down at her feet.

"Stop! Don't spout such nonsensical garbage." I retorted. "I don't want to her anymore of this, otherwise I'll…I'll"

_No, stop this. Why am I hurting her?_

"Ryouga, I've always thought this way about you since we were little. You don't know how much you mean to me. I always keep thinking about how much I mean to you, about how much you think about me every day." Aera teary faced looked up into my eyes.

"N-no don't look at me like that. Don't say things that you don't mean." My voice was shaky and I took a step back.

_Why is this happening? I've never calculated this situation to happen before. I want this to stop now._

"Ryouga, it's all true. Ryouga I lov-" Before she could finish her sentence I cut her off.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled from the top of my lungs. Before I realized what I had said it was too late to take it back. "N-no, I meant-"

"Ryouga…" Aera took a few steps forward and placed her hands on my face, she stared right into my eyes. It's as if her eyes are trying to pierce into my soul. I stare right back into her big blue eyes, they were glistening with her tears. I can see my own reflection in them. My face was red and worried. I unconsciously lifted my hand and placed it over hers, they were very warm.

That's when it hit me. Aera is a person not a monster like me. Time flows faster for her, that goes the same for her feelings. If I'm not conscious about my actions, if I treat her with nothing but love she'll change her mind right away. Humans are creatures that will leave when they're unsatisfied and stay when they are content. If this happens again with Aera, no this very fight might make her turn her back from me forever. I intended to keep out relationship the same for the rest of our lives but in reality I was only making it deteriorate.

"Aera.." I wiped her hair away from her eyes with my free hand. "Aera, I'm…"

"Ryouga, you're the WORST! HOW LONG TO YOU THINK WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS FOR HUH? YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY THINK THAT I'LL LET YOU LIVE AFTER THIS. HAVING A FIGHT BETWEEN FRIENDS IS FINE BUT TAKE IT TOO FAR AND YOU'RE ASS IS MINE. I'M GONNA KILL YOU, HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOU'RE MOST IMPORTANT FRIEND LIKE THAT, YOU BASTARD!" Her hands suddenly squeezed my cheeks with selfish vigor and her eyes blazing with a hot rage. Aera pushes me forward and I lose my footing, falling down with her on top of me.

"Really Ryouga…you have no idea how hurt I was back there." She gripped onto my shirt and placed her forehead on my shoulder. "Don't say anything like that again okay?"

"Y-you too." I sat up and looked into her eyes with a sad look. "You should only say things like that with someone who you want to be with. You shouldn't say such things to me because I know that you don't even want to be with me."

"What are you talking about? There's no one that I'd rather be with than you Ryouga." She smiled a little and hugged me gently. "Of course I want to be with you. You're my very important person after all."

Now I didn't really know how to take this. Does she mean friend or something more? I am really confused but I guess that's what love does to you. I'm so flustered by that fact that we're touching that I can't even think straight. My thoughts are just a huge mess right now, all I'm thinking about is how I want this moment to never end. Such a girl thing to think isn't it? Geez and who's fault do you think this is?

"Me too."


	5. Don't Touch Me

**Don't Touch Me**

Lately I think mine and Aera's relationship has been progressing in the wrong direction….it's moving forward. That is the very last thing I want in the world to happen. If it moves forward then we might start seriously seeing each other and then we'll end up getting married, and then have a family. It will be a happy and strong relationship until she finds out that her spouse is a monster. Not only that but a Stray Summon as well. I may be over thinking this but if I don't anything I could happen. I have to do all in my power to stop it from developing; I believe that my actions and words in the last few days have been kind of strange. It's all thanks to Aera, how can I do anything with her always messing up my thoughts. I can't even be the slightest bit cunning when she touches me. It's annoying really. I need to do something about this. I need to control my feelings. I don't have a problem when she is near me or when she speaks to me but…when she touches me. My mind goes someplace else. That's it. I have to stop her from making any body contact with me at all cost.

"Ryougaaa~" Aera's voice calls out from a distance. 'Ryouga! Are you there?"

Speak of the devil…why does she always show up when I want her here the least?

"Yeah I'm here. What is it now?" I coldly looked at her.

"Oh don't be like that." She smiled a little while waving. "Can't two people spend some good quality time together?"

"Two people? Don't you mean friends?" Feeling a little shocked I asked without thinking.

"Yeah friends, family, lovers whatever." She flicked her wrist in the air as if my question meant nothing. "Anyway, what are you doing?"

"L-lovers? We are NOT lovers!" My face blushed a pale red as I stood up suddenly.

"Aha alright princess, no need to get so sensitive." She giggled a little and tapped my shoulder. "Would her royal highness like any other requests?"

"A-ahh!" I jolted backwards and stumbled. "D-don't tease people like that. You'll make a lot of enemies."

"Hmm is that so?" She said sarcastically as she threw me a devilish smile.

W-what's wrong with this girl? What's wrong with this situation? Isn't this reversed? I'm usually the cool and composed one who teases her so…so why is it the other way around? Gender reversal role? N-no way, who is this girl? Why is acting so differently today? Don't tell me it because of yesterday and now she's getting strange ideas?

"W-whatever! Anyway you should go home, I'm busy today." I stammered as I turned my face away from hers. "Run along now."

"Hey. Don't you know it's rude to not look at people when you're talking to them?" Aera's voice went dark for a little bit so I turned to see what the problem was. However as soon as my eye met hers she held my face in place with her hands. "There, that's better."

"W-what are you d-doing? L-let go!" I yelled as I tried to take her hands off my face. "Stop t-touching me all the time."

"Hmm? Is Ryouga that sensitive? We're friends, what's wrong with some casual skin contact here and there?" She asked innocently. "Unless you're think about something else?"

"S-something else? Don't be absurd!" I retorted with a red face.

I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, I can't control it. My usual calm and composed self, where did it go? What's happening to me? This is all because I've been letting my guard down recently. Ugh I must look like such a fool, how humiliating. To be defeated by the likes of her. Ughh…there is no end to my shame. Determined to regain myself I grabbed her hands and forced them off my face. Now I realized that I am grasping both of her hands extremely tightly with my face bright red. If any normal human walked past it would've looked like I was confessing to her.

"Ehe Ryouga looks kind of cute when he blushes like that." Aera grasped my hands back as she said that. "See? It's turning into a darker shade, how cute."

"WAHH!" I quickly let go of her hands and backed away a few meters. "D-don't come any closer!"

"Why? We're friends aren't we?" Aera put her hands down and started walking in my direction. "I just wanted to spend some time with you today. Is that so wrong?"

"N-no but like I s-said I'm busy!" I took a few more steps back. "S-so maybe next time."

"Busy? Doing what?" She asked in a seductive voice. Seductive? Oh no…oh god..I think she's seductive now? What's wrong with me head?

"It's n-none of your business." I yelled coldly as I backed towards the cliff wall near Goura's Gate.

"But I'm your friend. You're most important person. What can possibly be so significant that you have to choose it over me?" She took a few more steps in my direction. "Ryouga? Are you listening?"

"Y-yeah! I hear you. It's just that…that I have to….u-ugh…SPEND TIME WITH MY SISTER. Yes that's right, I have to spend some time with Lynn today." I desperately called out.

"Oh I see." Aera stopped and looked at me. "So that's how it is."

"What?" I cocked my head to the side a little. "How what is?"

"I knew she wasn't your real sister but I never thought you felt that way about her." Aera looked down towards the ground. "I always thought you and I would be together forever but that's not that case no is it?"

"What?" I stand there looking stunned. "What are you trying to say?"

"I never really had the confidence to beat Lynn anyway; I mean she's so beautiful and mature. Besides you guys live together. I probably should've known." Aera turns her back towards me.

"H-hey you don't actually think that I-" I tried to finish my sentence but she cut me off.

"Oh what shall I do now? All these years I've never realized it. That my one most important person…more important than my own life…doesn't feel that same." She turned to face my again but this time with watery eyes. "You and Lynn. You guys have something special right? Even though I can't say I share the same thing with Orin."

"Aera…I think you're taking this the wrong way." I frown at the thought of her actually thinking this. "Lynn and I we're-

"What? Have you two gone that far already? Is that why you always sleep in late?" Aera covered her mouth in shock.

"N-NO!" I retorted with a red face. "It's not like that."

"Hey Ryouga? Am I no good?" Aera suddenly took a few steps closer to me and leaned in. "Am I not good enough?"

"W-what are you doing?" I tried to lean backwards but I was basically pinned to the wall of the cliff. "H-hey Aera…"

"Ryouga…can't you spend the day with me?" She placed one hand on my shoulder and the other on my chest. "Hey Ryouga…"

"A-aera…stop it. Don't touch me." I turned my head towards the left so that I avoided her face. My face was too red to be able to look at her without getting a nosebleed. "Let g-go of me."

"Hey, it rude not to look at me you know?" She said quietly as she stood on her tippy toes. "Ryouga, look at me."

"N-no." I kept my face facing the other direction. I couldn't look. Even someone as sophisticated and calm as me has urges.

"Ryouga…" I could feel her hot breath on the nape of my neck. My mind was going blank. I think all of my blood has rushed to my cheeks. I could feel how hot they are.

"Aera s-stop. Let's n-not do this." I grabbed onto her shoulders to try and push her away but…I didn't push. I couldn't. In my mind I was imagining myself pushing her off my and running away with all my strength…However I can't do it. Why? She's touching me. I want her to stop. I'm going to lose my mind in a second. Get. Off. Me

"Ryouga I need to ask you something." She places her head against my chest lightly and then looks up at me. "I know this might be a little strange and it could make us feel very uncomfortable. It might even ruin everything we have up until now but I want- no need you to know. No matter what I want you to hear this from me these are my true feelings. So don't run away, look at me and listen to what I have to ask. Then please give me your honest answer straight from your heart."

"Aera." I suddenly felt more calm. I turned my head to face hers and looked directly into her eyes.

"Ryouga." She leaned in closer until our faces were only millimeters apart.

I felt my blood forming a tsunami on my cheeks. My mind was spinning around so much that I couldn't tell which direction is up. My body started heating up so bad that I felt like taking all of my clothes off. All because of this girl, all because of her words, look and …touch.

"Can you"

_Can you?_

"please"

_Please?_

"….."  
_PLEASE WHAT?_

"this is a little embarrassing…"

_YOU THINK? I'M DYING HERE_

"well um…"

_OH DEAR GOD_

"teach me…"

_TEACH ME?... teach me? Huh?_

"how to fence like a pro?"

…_..what?_

"AHAHA!" Suddenly Aera dropped on her knees clutching her stomach and started laughing while bawling her eyes out. "AHAHAHAHAH! R-ryouga! Oh Ryougahahahah! You're just too fwunny!"

"…What's going on?" I asked feeling dumbfounded.

"Ahahahah! Aha….hhhahaha….ahhhh." Aera got up from off the floor and wiped a little tear away. "Well I really wanted to play a prank on you but I didn't really know what to do."

"Prank?" I asked.

"yeah and that's why I came to Lynn and she suggested that I try her 'sexy technique' on you. At first I was really unsure but it paid off pretty well." Aera giggled a little while looking at my pale white face. "Pshahaha…sorry-hihihihihi."

"Don't talk to me ever again." I turned around and started making my way back to the Village.

"Can I look at you then?" She laughed while tagging after me.

"No."

"Can I think about you then?"

"No."

"Can I talk about you to other people?"

"No."

"Can I touch you then?"

"…"

"Hm?"

"NO!"

"The pause means a yes." Aera smiles with glee as she jumps from behind me and wraps her arms around my waist. "Ryouga likes being touched huh?"

"A2!HF4D4KSJJO_OI5&^&$*GSB3K&T^%^$!CFG94CVR#%^OMGWTFBBQ"

"Ehe"


	6. Stop Infecting Me

**Stop Infecting Me**

Dear Brain, I'm sorry for all the metal torture I've been putting you through so far. It must be tiring for you huh? Having to think about all this…'all this' as in Aera. I really did try my best to resist but even you couldn't stop me…I know you saw what happened yesterday. I made a complete fool out of myself; I entirely lost my composure and reason. It was horrible.

Dear Body, I'm also apologizing to you about the sudden unequal distribution of blood. It must've been a real shock having to work so hard to get all the blood up to my cheeks at once. You did a real good job with the sweating and the heavy breathing as well. You must be exhausted, I tried to push her off me yesterday but Brain couldn't do it. All the contact was surprising wasn't it? Sorry about that.

Dear Heart, I hate you so much.

Yes…I must definitely be going insane now because I'm personifying my organs and body. This is most definitely not normal and I suppose would be frowned upon by most societies. This is all Aera's fault. I am just going to shift the blame onto her, it's better than trying to concede the fact that I'm so hypnotized by her that I'd actually lose my senses. Really, why did Lynn even tell her that? Is my sister this much of a sadist? Does she really want to see me suffer so? Aera touched me all over yesterday, the amount of bodily contact would've been enough to last me for a year. My irrational heart just started pounding when she leaned in, that is not good. If this keeps up she's going to find out. If she finds out that I love her there's no telling what she might do. Darn, if I can't stop my feelings and I can't stop seeing her what can I do? I can't just leave the village on a whim…Ugh, why is this happening? Aera is basically infecting me with this foolish, inept, contagious and cute love of hers. What am I suppose to do? Should I tell her to stop doing such senseless actions? I probably should.

Lying on the grass near the pond really is relaxing…even when I'm thinking about such trivial and annoying matters like these. Maybe I'll doze off for a little while since it's so nice out here.

"Ryouga!" A soft yet energetic rings in my ears. "Hey wake up."

Oh god I know who's voice this is. It's the same annoying voice that always comes and disrupts my thoughts. What does it want this time? To wash my back while I bathe or maybe to rummage through my clothing? What kind of sexual harassment does Aera what to do to me next?

"Ngh…what?" I pretended to rub my eyes a little and then sat up. "Oh it's you Aera, what brings you here?"

"Oh don't pretend that you didn't know it was me." She stuck out her tongue a little. "Unless you could only remember my touch, then should I help remind you of what it feels like?"

"E-err that's fine. I'll pass." I grew slightly pink yet still managed to keep my composure. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"What kind of question is that?" She laughed a little. "Of course I'm here to see you, idiot."

_Geez she always says these kinds of things, don't say things that will cause misunderstandings. 'I'm here to see you.' Hmph, she has no idea about how pleased I am to hear those words._

"Oh is that so?" I said with an indifferent tone of voice. "You're way of thinking has always eluded me Aera."

"Hm? How so?" She asked in curiosity.

"Ah never mind." I stood up and dusted off my pants a little. "Is there something you wanted to do today?"

"Actually I was wondering if you'd like to go pick some berries with me?" Aera smiled. "I'd be much more fun if you went with me Ryouga."

"A-ah sure I see no harm in doing that." I diverted my eyes away from her direction a little. "It's significantly safer around here since we sealed that monster away."

"Y-yeah…" Aera responded with a melancholy look.

"A-anyway! We better go, those berries don't have the ability nor the intelligent to pick themselves." I stuttered a little realizing the severity of my previous words.

"Ahaha what? You weirdo. Normally people say 'those berries aren't going to pick themselves.' Just how formal are you?" Aera giggled a little bit at my statement which made me feel relieved. "Okay, let's go."

Really now Aera, normally I wouldn't even care if I hurt your feelings or not but you're charms are so infectious I've changed. From being a cold, shrewd, reasonable, intelligent and calculating bastard…I've probably gained a lot more compassion and then suddenly turning into a sentimental and overly conscious fool. Stop infecting me with your poison, anymore of this and I might actually turn into a woman.

"Hey Ryouga look, those berries look delicious. Let's pick them." Aera turned around to smile at me while pointing up into the branches of a tree.

"Don't you think they're a bit far away?" I questioned. "How are you even planning to obtain them?"

"Hm? I'm not sure but that's what you're here for Ryouga." Aera pondered a bit and then looked my way with a devious facial expression. "Come on, I'll give you a kiss if you do it for me."

"W-what? No way in hell!" I retorted while flushing red. "U-ugh I mean Aera please cease with this nonsense. If you are mimicking my sister, I suggest you stop because she isn't a very good role model."

"Aww what's the matter?" Aera taunted. "Is Ryouga too shy? Or maybe he's just incredibly embarrassed? Or could it be that you want something more?"

"Aera!" I yelled. "Stop this idiocy at once…"

"Whoa, calm down Ryouga." Aera was taken aback by my sudden outburst. "It was only a joke…I guess."

"Don't worry, I know you don't like that sort of intimacy with other people." Aera smiled a little. "You find it troubling right?"

"Y-yeah…" I replied very faintly.

"Alright well anyway I'm going to climb this tree and you can catch me if I fall." Aera stated while walking up to the trunk of the tree. "That's the plan, got it?"

"Loud and clear." I replied without even listening to her idea. "Wait what?"

It was too late by the time I realized what had happened Aera was already halfway up the tree. This was a very bad idea, if I don't catch her the next thing that's going to be served at Blaire's family dinner is me. I don't doubt my physical ability of course, it's just that what if I drop her? As in I'm too afraid to touch her, that the moment when she is about to fall into my arms I retract them. Then her injury will be my fault. Am I really that scared of touching her? Isn't it normal to want to touch the person that you love?

I guess I do want to touch her in a way but thinking about what happens after intimidates me a little. What if she feels the same? And we started having a real relationship? Will I get jealous and more worried easily? What if she finds out who I really am? What will everyone else think about this? How serious will it get? Will we be able to live peacefully? If we can't it'll be hard to face each other every day and this village is quite small. Can I cope with the responsibilities? Am I going to spend the rest of my life with her? Have children? Grow old toget- That's right. I can't grow old. The only one growing old…is her. Then when that time comes. Will I really be able to watch her die? Will I be able to handle it? A life without the one I claim I love? What then? What now? I'm scared of going into future so far that even I can't predict.

"Ryouga! I'm throwing them down now, so catch them okay?" Aera waved from the top the tree. "Make sure they don't touch the ground."

"Ah! Yeah sure." I suddenly snapped out of my train of thoughts. "Try to throw them straight down though."

"Yup, I'm doing that now." Aera said cheerily as she plucked the berries and tossed them down towards me. "Catch Ryouga."

"Hold on." I put my hands out to catch the bright red berry as it started falling down. "Alright caught it."

"Good, I'm going to keep throwing more." Aera laughed as she continues to toss the berries down one by one until there was a pile of them at the bottom.

"I think that's quite enough." I commented. "Let's stop here and go back. You can come down now."

"Alright." She smiled as she tried to climb down the tree. "Ummm, Ryouga I forgot to mention this but I know how to get up but I've never really tried to get down before."

"….what?" I stated in disbelief. "You're not being serious are you?"

"Ahahaaa, I wouldn't joke about my safety like this." Aera tried to smile a little but her frown was showing through. "Anyway do you think you could help me?"

"Help you? By doing what?" I asked but it was pretty obvious what the answer was.

"Catch me." She stated confidently.

_Catch me…how can she say that with so much self-assurance? Does she really trust me that much? Even I don't believe that I can get her down here safely. I looked up at her…so far away. I started to hesitate a little._

"Don't worry I know you'll be able to do it." She smiled. "You'll definitely catch me."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked feeling anxious. "How do you know?"

"I just do." She stated with a blank expression.

"How?" I frowned a little.

"Because it's you." She shot me a genuine smile that showed me her unshakable faith in me. Really this girl, she can make me do anything just by smiling like that. Love is infectious I guess, it can make you do anything.

"Alright." I regained every single inch of confidence I lost and opened out my arms. "Come here."

"Ahah okay." Aera laughed wholeheartedly and leaped out of the tree. I stare at her and move around a little to try and find the correct position that will insure the highest rate of success. Holding out my arms strongly, Aera fell comfortably into them with a big smile on her face. "See I told you, you'd catch me."

Aera placed her arms around my neck and gave me a little embrace. What can I say? She's infectious and so is her love. I didn't feel like letting her go. I didn't want to let her go.

"Ehe, this feels kind of nice." She giggles softly.

"Really? I think it's weird." I sighed a little and hugged her back.

_This feeling is contagious huh?_


	7. I Don't Want To Be Like This

**I Don't Want To Be Like This**

I give up, this is hopeless. That mere human girl is making me turn into a lovesick buffoon. It's absolutely ridiculous and what's more I can't stop her. Such an intelligent and powerful creature like me cannot even defeat a weak human. How shameful…No I guess I shouldn't say that, I love that 'weak human' after all. If you think about it I guess I am the inferior one for falling for her. I've been trying so hard to discard my feelings and prevent her from taking another step into my life but all I've been able to do is fail at it. I know now that I can't stop this but I'm afraid. Afraid of what will happen now. There is no such thing as 'forever' so what should I do? Really, I have no one to confide to and I DEFINITELY cannot tell Lynn. She'll never let me hear the end of it. Ugh what kind of predicament have I gotten myself into? This inner conflict is starting to become a part of my daily routine; Wake up and then go outside to think. Yes what a productive life have. What should I do…even this level of thinking is beyond me. I just have to choose right? Maybe I'll just leave the village for a few days to think.

"Ryouga." Aera suddenly showed up from behind and tackled me. "Ha! Never let your guard down or you'll never know what might happen."

"Women come throwing themselves at you?" I replied nonchalantly. "If that's the case I don't mind letting my guard down here and there."

"No! An enemy will attack you." Aera retorted.

"If an enemy had your capabilities then I wouldn't worry." I commented arrogantly. "You can attack me in my sleep and I'm sure you'll still do no damage."

"Don't go back on your word Ryouga." Aera smiled slyly.

"N-no, don't you dare sneak into my house tonight and jump into my bed." I commanded while feeling flustered.

"Hm? I think you're the only one getting the wrong idea." Aera gave me a 'I-didn't-know-you-were-such-a-pervert' look.

"What? No!" I retorted with a bright red face. "Don't say these things in public!"

"I didn't say anything." Her innocent smile looks more devious than anything though. "You've been raising your voice lately huh?"

"Whose fault do you think that is?" I slammed my palm into my face.

"Yours." Aera stated bluntly while smiling.

"Why you." I growled a little. "Ugh, anyway what did you come here for?"

"To tell you I'm marrying Orin next month." Aera blushed a little and twiddling her thumbs.

I remained silent. What did she just say? Did she just say MARRY and ORIN in the same sentence? I think she did. Did she? I hope she didn't. No, how come I've never noticed this? Even though they were not related by blood Aera said they were like a real family to her. So I naturally assumed that she as telling the truth and now she comes up to me when I least expect it and tell me that she's MARRYING the guy? That's like me marrying my sister. Ugh I think I just threw up in my mouth a little because of the thought but Aera can't marry Orin. I didn't even hear about her liking him. Did she keep this a secret from me? Or maybe Blaire's making them get married? But for what reason? Ugh I'm so confused.

"Ryouga?" Aera called out.

"Hmm?" I snapped out of my trance for a bit.

"You've been standing there and staring at me for quite some time now." She stated. "Something the matter?"

"Ugh no. Congratulations on your engagement bitc- I mean best friend!" I corrected quickly.

Shit! What the hell was that? Control yourself Ryouga, don't show any weakness. This is only going to lead to your downfall. Just play it cool and act as if you're really happy about it. Even if you want to run to Blaire's house and snap Orin's neck like a chicken you can't. Just-just smile. Yeah smile. Say some nice empty words like 'Good for you.' Or 'I'll be looking forward to the wedding.' That sounds unbelievably fake but it's better than yelling at her face and killing her brother right?

"Yeah I've been in love with him for a while now." Aera blushed as she said this.

"You don't say….Ugh so do you think Orin is home alone right now?" I snickered menacingly.

"Ryouga?" Aera sounded a little worried this time.

"I mean it'll be good for you to spend time with that manwhor- I mean damn am I bored." I was about to strangle myself at this point.

"Are you perhaps jealous?" Aera sneakily smirked at me.

"Jealous? Nope why? My sister is hotter than your brother anyway. Hmmm? Actually maybe I should go commit incest and marry her too." I stated bluntly without even realizing it.

"Hey don't you think your jokes are going a bit far?" Aera scowled at me a little.

"A bit far? You mean crossing the line far? Nah I think you've already done that by marrying your brother." I dismiss her question casually.

"Hey Ryouga, I think that's enough." Aera continued to glare.

"Hey Aera what are you going to do about kids? Maybe you should adopt a machine since he loves them so much." I suggested condescendingly.

"Stop it Ryouga." Aera commanded.

"Oh what's that? You want Lynn and me to have a joint wedding with you guys?" I ridiculed jokingly. "Wow you people must want incest all round aye?"

"Ryouga, you're really being a jerk today." Aera sighed a little.

"You think so?" I asked with feigned innocence. "Ah well I better go home now to my smoking hot sister. See you later Aera."

WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT? WHAT DID I JUST DO? WHO WAS THAT FOOLISH AND IGNORANT PERSON? HE WASN'T MATURE AT ALL AND WHAT'S WORSE HIS VOCABULARY WAS JUST DISGRACEFUL. I can't believe something like that is living inside me, unbelievable. That was just sheer madness! I need to destroy the part of my brain that actually functions like this. Ugh, I still cannot believe what I just heard, absolutely implausible. Why did I make such inept comments? My actions were simply inexcusable. I might as well be incapacitated by someone right now. Anyway now what should I do? I started up a huge commotion with Aera and just walked off. She'll definitely be angry or at least utterly confused. Aera, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act like that. Fantastic, now I have to go back and explain to her the situation…even though there isn't really anything I can explain.

*Ryouga's House*

"Darn, now I have to find some way to make it up to her." I said to myself out loud. "What am I suppose to do? I guess I have no choice but to grovel on my knees in front of Lynn."

"Oh did you call my name Ryouga?" Lynn popped out from behind a wall.

"Your hearing never ceases to amaze me sister." I commented nonchalantly.

"Of course, I am much stronger than you after all." She states confidently.

"That has nothing to do with hearing." I replied.

"Don't get smart with me Ryouga or I'll knock you all the way back to the Imperial Capital." Lynn smiled threateningly.

"I'm positive you don't even know where that is." I muttered under my breath.

"Anyway, what did you call me for?" Lynn asks.

"For help obviously my dear sister." I smiled.

"Oh really? What kind of help would you like little Ryouga?" Lynn smiled back at me.

"I need you to give me some advice, this isn't something I'd readily concede in but I am in quite a dilemma." I replied.

"Is that so?" Lynn places her fingers on her lips to think, it's like her signature pose. "Oh, are all the young women in the village bothering you again?"

"No sister." I stated bluntly.

"Then are you having heavy men lusting after you?" Lynn giggled deviously a little. "My, my. I never knew you were like that Ryouga."

"Lynn!" I retorted." Will you help me or not?"

"Oh my, my little brother sure has an attitude these days." Lynn smirked slyly. "Very well, tell me your problem."

I go on to tell Lynn what had happened between Aera and I, although I didn't tell the bit where she said she was marrying Orin. I just changed the topic slightly, only slightly. I'm sure it wouldn't make that much of a difference besides Lynn would've figured out that I was jealous if I told her the real story. I can't let my sister have any more power over me than she already has. Who knows what she might do with that information.

"Hmm so you are Aera are fighting?" Lynn repeats my words.

"That is correct."

"And the reason is because of her family?" Lynn asks.

"That's right."

"It's because they wanted you to marry Tatiana so you said yes out of obligation and humour. You told Aera about it but jokingly said to her that you were always in love with Tatiana. Therefore that caused Aera to get insanely jealous so she started mercilessly teasing you about being a pedophile? Then she just stormed off?" Lynn's face was strange; it was as if she was looking at some sort of lowly creature.

"Y-yeah."

"…..Ryouga." Lynn started right into my eyes. "You sure have gotten yourself into a huge mess. It's your problem so it's not really like I'm compelled to clean it up for you."

"Thanks sister… you were a real help." Ryouga stated sarcastically.

"My pleasure." Lynn smiles to me and then walks out of the room gracefully. "Have fun dying 10 years before your wife."

"That woman…" I scowled quietly.

"Oh this might not really apply you but I'd say Aera should just go confess you now before things really get messy." Lynn said while poking her head back into the room. "Well this is from Aera's point of view though. You can tank me later, bye now little brother."

"S-sister." I looked on as she once again walks out the door. "Wait….does that mean she saw through my fake scenario after all? Ugh really, she's too much for me to handle."

A-alright, after listening to Lynn's advice I better go settle this once and for all. I need to go confess my feelings to Aera. No more hesitating or calculating. I'm just going to let destiny take its course. I ran towards Blaire's house hoping Aera would be in by the time I arrive. Dashing up the stairs I saw a glimpse of her pink hair.

"Aera!" I called out. "Aera wait!"

"Ryouga?" She turned around quickly at the sound of my voice. "Hmm? What's the matter? Did you come here to tell me to marry Blaire too?"

"No I didn't." I said while puffing a little. "I can here to tell you…to not get married."

"Huh?" Aera looked taken aback by what I said. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Don't get married to Orin." I basically commanded while taking her hand. "Just stay like this, stay here with me."

"Ryouga…" Aera looked down at my hand and then up at my face. "I have something I have to tell you."

"No don't say it." I refused to listen.

"No, Ryouga you need to hear what I need to say." Aera squeezes my hand tighter.

This looks like a clip from some cheesy romance story.

"Fine. Just this once." I loosened my grip on her hand. "What is it?"

"Well it's just that…"

"Just that what?"

"Um about Orin and I?"

"You're getting married right?"

"No exactly."

"You're already married."

"Um no, not really."

"Then what?"

"It was a joke, I was lying."

"Pardon?"

"I was kidding, I was just messing with you but you took it seriously. I'm nor marrying anyone."

"This conversation never happened."

I let go of her and quickly walked away.


	8. What I Want Is You

**What I Want Is You**

It's been a few days since I have last spoken to Aera but you can't blame me. How can I even bare to face her again after making such a fool of myself? Really this might be the end of my relationship with her, I should probably just cut off all ties with her and head off to live in the forest near the capital somewhere. Ugh the more I look back on it the more it enrages me. I don't know who I should blame for this embarrassing moment; Aera or I? Aera…it's definitely Aera's fault for tricking me. Well I guess I better go say goodbye to my sister. Wait no! This is silly. I am Ryouga. I should be able to get myself out of this ridiculous situation. My opponent is Aera so I am confident in my abilities to fool her into believing anything. Just the other day I told her watermelons grew in underground lakes and that's where their name derived from. Needless to say she was awestruck. Very well I have made up my mind; I shall fool Aera into believing that the incident was nothing more than a creative ploy I made because I wanted to tease her.

"Um…Ryouga.." A quiet voice came from behind a tree I was leaning against. This…is not Aera's voice. "U-um may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Hmm?" I turned my head around to see who it was that was speaking. Oh…it appears to be one of the girls that reside in the village. Shoulder length blonde hair, warm big brown eyes and a slender frame. Her pale pink dress flowed gracefully around her knees. Her hands we held up close to her chest as if she was approaching a fearsome stranger. "But of course."

"W-well I know we haven't talked before but…" She stammered as she cowered closer to the tree trunk. "I would l-like for us t-to get to know e-each other b-better."

"Huh?" I spewed.

"U-uh well it's j-just that I r-really li-lik….li-l-l-i….r-really u-um…li-li…like...i really l-like y-you." She blushed a vicious colour of red.

"I am flattered that you think of me in such a way." I replied calmly. At times like the prince image really comes in handy. "However may I ask what your name is?"

"M-my name is Ellis." She whispered.

Hmm it sounds like a foreign name. Come to think of it she says we have never readily conversed…but I don't even recall her living here for this long. Could she be a relatively new resident? I think I have seen this girl around a few weeks ago but I have never really taken notice before. Oh no, she couldn't have possibly been in love with me the moment she moved in could she? Ugh…new trouble.

"Ah what a lovely name." I smiled gently at her. To my amusement her face grew brighter as she covered her mouth with the left hand in shock. Hmpf what a funny girl. Actually if it wasn't for Aera this girl could've possibly my ideal type; cute, shy, pretty and rather docile. The exact opposite of Aera.

"Th-thank you very much." She whispered.

"Now now there is no need to be so reserved." I smiled. "We're friends now aren't we?"

"U-um thank you." She smiled.

"You're smiling face is quite cute. It's shameful to hide it by looking down all the time." I said cheerily.

"A-ah no, please don't say things that are not true." She blushed.

"I wouldn't lie to such a pretty lady." I laughed a little. "Come, sit."

"N-no I couldn't possibly." She shook her head shyly. "I mean you've already been so kind to me, a stranger."

"A friend." I charismatically corrected. "Won't you come have a little chat with me?"

"I-I would love to but is that really alright?" She asked hesitantly. "Miss Aera would get upset wouldn't she?"

"My my, how caring." I responded. "But I'm sure Aera wouldn't mind. Afterwards lets go on a little date in the village shall we?"

"Ahh! N-no I couldn't possible." She withdrew behind the tree a little more. "I-I mean not so suddenly."

"That's a shame. I would've loved to get to know a sweet and beautiful lady like you." I shot her my most captivating smile.

"W-well I will be seeing y-you around." She stammered as she ran off in the opposite direction. I chuckled a little at her timid attitude, she seems like someone you could tease endlessly and still be amused. Ah well that sure was fun. Teasing people sure is entertaining.

"Ryouga!" Another voice called out from behind a bush in the distance. I turned back in shock only to find Aera's head popping out of it. She was covered in leaves and twigs; her face was puffy due to anger. I guess this could only mean that she saw me talking with Ellis earlier. Eavesdropping?

"Aera? What were you doing there? I can't say eavesdropping is a particularly good hobby." I smiled at her a little.

"Why were you being friendly with another girl?" Aera frowned at me in disappointment.

"Because it's only natural to be polite to women." I replied nonchalantly.

"You're not polite to me!" She whined a little.

"You're not a woman." I dismissed her complaint casually.

"What? Do you like that girl or something?" Aera stomped her foot at me.

"That's really none of your business Aera." I reject her concern indifferently.

"Yes it is! You were about to propose to me a few days ago!" Aera roared.

I sat there in silence, absolutely dumbfounded by her words. I had completely forgotten about that incident when we got lost in our ramblings. I looked up at her with my mouth gaped open. She frowns back with a slightly pink face. I couldn't say anything. All the shame and embarrassment came and hit me like a tonne of hammers. I could feel my face rigorously heating up. I adverted my eyes.

"That was nothing." I calmly stated.

"No! You grabbed my hand and everything." She defended herself.

"No, you're mistaken." I argued. "Anyway I'd rather fall for a pretty girl like her."

"Fine! Then maybe I should really go marry Orin." Aera started to tear up a little.

"Why are you so angry?" I asked feeling a little agitated by her words.

"Because Ryouga is an idiot!" she yelled and struck me across the face. My eyes widened as she ran off crying. It stings…my face that is.

I don't understand. Why was Aera so angry at me? We always tease each other like this, today should be no different. Could it be that she is tired of my merciless treatment? Or perhaps she is simply stressed? Attention seeking maybe? Hmm or possibly she was jealous. That seems like the most logical one judging from all the facts I've gathered. She was eavesdropping on me when I was conversing with another female, she got frustrated when I wouldn't talk to her about my feelings for that girl, she cried and hit me. This sounds like a bad case of PMS? No I don't think it's her time of the month yet. Then the other reason is that she is in love with me…or possibly Ellis but I'd like not to think about that. I don't want to jump to conclusions but it seems like that way...I really don't know what to feel. All these years of unrequited feelings. All this time I've been trying to distance us but really she's been in love with me this whole time. Should I go chase after her?

"Aera!" I yelled was my body stood up by itself and ran. 'Aera! Wait!"

"Don't chase after me!" She screamed back from a distance. "You girly-haired jackass!"

"W-what did you say?" I replied angrily. "Why you impudent little brat!"

"Shut up! Why don't you go do indecent things with that girl?" Aera was spewing nonsense now.

"H-hey! Don't say those kinds of things when you're running through the village idiot!" I bellowed. "Don't draw too much attention to yourself."

"Why do you care? You only like cute girls anyway." Aera started to pick up the pace a little. "Stop following me!"

"I just happen to be running full speed this way as well!" I joked hoping it would lighten up her mood.

"Shut up!" Aera sharply turned a corner.

"Aera!" I turned the corner with great haste but she wasn't there. I looked to the left of the shop towards the waterfall but no one was there. I turned my head and looked to the right of the shop towards Goura's Gate but I didn't see her. "Aera where did you go?"

"You only like cute girls." Her voice can out of thin air.

"A-aera?" I called out feeling startled. "Where are you?"

"You only like girls who are good and obedient." Her voice sounded sad. "I know you."

"Aera come out." I said while puffing.

"I know you like kind girls who are timid and sweet." Aera continued talking. "I know that."

"Aera…" I didn't have the courage to say anymore.

"You really love slender girls who appear meek so that you can protect them." She continued. "I've been with you for so long so I know these things."

"Aera just listen to me!" I retorted. "That's not completely true."

"You like girls w-who know how to dress up. You li-ike it when they have charm." Aera started to stammer a little.

"Aera just stop." I commanded.

"You want them to be intelligent so that they can match up to you. You like them to be elegant and proper so that they can look good next to you." Aera continued.

"W-what? I never said I wanted that." I replied hastily. "That's not true."

"You'd want someone like Ellis." Aera stated coldly.

"You knew her name?" I asked.

"I knew It because…she was my rival." Aera replied slowly. "I couldn't let someone who held such strong feelings for you get close."

"W-why?" I asked again. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Hmm let me think." She pondered. "Maybe because I love you?"

I felt something hit me. I didn't know what it was. It was bitter yet sweet. It was painful yet comforting. It was confusing yet clear. It was terrifying yet exciting. It was cold yet warm. Her heart felt as if it was going to burst into many different directions, this was something my brain could not analyze. I felt happy yet guilty at the same time. I wanted to run away from the scene yet I wanted to find Aera and hold her tight. I spun around in every direction trying to find the source of the voice. I needed to find it.

"Aera! Come out!" I yelled desperately…something I'd never thought I'd do. Suddenly I hear creaking sounds from above I turned my head towards the roof top of the shop…there she was. Tears streaming down her face yet she looked dominant standing there and looking down on me. "Aera."

"I'm not coming down." She started sobbing a little. "I don't want to. We live in different worlds and you know that."

"Aera. Come to me." I spread my arms out.

"No." She stated. "No matter how hard I tried I couldn't become the person that you wanted."

"Huh?" I felt a little shocked.

"I tried being cute and kind but I just couldn't do it." She stared down at me with tender yet heartrending eyes. "I couldn't cross into your world."

"Aera…how long have you felt this way?" I asked feeling shaken. Aera didn't reply.

"Ryouga, go away."

"I won't."

"Why not? Go after Ellis."

"I'm not going to."

"A reason?"

"I have plenty."

"Name one."

"Okay. I love you."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"I don't believe you."

"Shall I prove it?"

"If you can."

"I love the way your pink hair is always in your face when you run towards me in the morning and how it never seems to bother you. I love how you always show up after I have been madly contemplating about you. I love how you're always headstrong and friendly. I love how I can be real around you and not this fake prince like everyone else. I love how I can tease you mercilessly and you will still put up with me. I love how you get angry and your cheek puff up when you sulk, I think it's cute. I love you because you're adorable. I love how you save me from myself. I love how you can make me happy whenever I'm feeling useless. I love your fiery personality and your willingness to help anyone. I love how you're both predictable and unpredictable. I love you more than anything."

"Ryouga…"

"You know me. You would know how hard it would be for someone like me to say things like this yet I still said it. I said it out loud and in the middle of the village."

"I know."

"Come down?"

"…..Okay."

Aera started tearing up even more as she jumped off the rooftop and made her way into my arms. A smile appeared on her face and mines when I caught her. She sat there comfortably in my arms as she looked at me.

"I love you Ryouga."

"Yeah, same here."

"Say you love me again."

"I've already said it so many times, you should say something."

"I love everything about Ryouga. You're good points and your bad points."

"That's it?"

"You don't need words to know how I feel."

"I guess that's right."

"But I need words to understand you haha."

"I guess but no if I do this."

"Hm?"

She looked at me curiously. I smiled genuinely and lean in towards her face. She couldn't get away and she knew it. Aera began struggling in my arms because she knew what was coming to her. I slowly moved towards her lips, I could feel her rough unsteady breath on my face. She closed her eyes while her cheeks were flushing vividly. How cute. I couldn't help chuckling a little before I pressed my lips against hers. Time seemed to have paused for just the moment.

It seems that I really did want this girl…and I wanted her badly too. I probably knew that since the very beginning though. I probably knew this was going to happen eventually but I just delayed the process. I shouldn't have.

"I really shouldn't have."

"Hm?"


End file.
